Reading the wikia
by Echo2
Summary: Set post season 2 but also pre season 3. Bonnie makes a spell to try to find Stefan. Instead, she finds out she and her friends may be able to know their future through something called vampire diaries wikia. R&R!


**I had this idea for a very long time and I finally decided to write it down. The setting is between season 2 and season 3, about a month before the season 3 premier. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do please review.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we are going to the Salvatore Boarding House?" Jeremy asked Alaric from the backseat.

There was a pause and Elena and her brother could tell he was hesitating.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked with concern.

"I don't know," Alaric admitted. "Damon called me and said he might have a lead on Stefan."

"That's great!" Elena said happily.

Then she frowned. "Then why are you worried?" She wondered.

"Because when Damon told me, his tone of voice informed me he was absolutely shocked," Rick stated.

The siblings glance at each other in puzzlement. Damon hardly ever showed surprise through his mask, let alone shock.

"Did he tell what was bothering him?" Jeremy asked.

"No, but he did said that if he told us through the phone, we would think he was drunk and hang up on him," Alaric explained.

That provoked silence in the car until they parked in front of the boarding house. They got out of the car and the three blink in surprise as they entered. Damon and Bonnie were next to each other on the couch, staring at a laptop in complete bewilderment.

"Didn't you guys hate each other or something?" Alaric asked aloud.

The two raised their heads, startled. Apparently they have been quite absorbed into whatever they were watching. Before they could answer Matt, Tyler and Caroline came down the hallway. The blond vampire took a sip from the blood bag in her hands before focusing on the new arrivals.

"Oh, hi Elena!" Caroline said cheerfully.

Elena waved her hand, unsure at what the meeting was about.

"About time," Tyler mumbled. "You were running late and Damon refused to get us out of the suspense until you three arrive."

The vampire in question motion for everyone to seat in different chairs on the living room.

"Okay, what's with all the mystery?" Matt asked.

Damon scratched his head as if he still couldn't wrap his mind into whatever he was wanted to say.

"I better let Witchy here explain," He said and nodded to Bonnie.

She sighed and began.

"This morning I asked Damon if he knew of any vampire with a lot of knowledge and contacts on the supernatural world in order to find Stefan. He told me the only one he knew about was a vampire named Slater; some kind of computer genius vampire but that he was dead," Bonnie explained. "We went to his place anyway to search through his computer and see if he had any way of contacting someone who might know how to find Klaus. We didn't find any contact but we did found a list of spells I have never seen before. The spells were design to mix with computers in order to track people magically."

"Then you found Stefan?" Elena asked in a hopeful tone.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other in hesitation before looking back to Elena.

"Yes and no," Bonnie said. "The spell I tried on this laptop," She said while motioning to the one she and Damon were looking at, "automatically created some kind of website that has knowledge of all our lives, of this town and many more things in past and future."

Everyone stared blankly.

"Come again?" Alaric asked. "You use magic to create a website with future and past information about us?"

The vampire and the witch nodded.

"It gets weirder," Damon said.

"How?" Matt asked, wondering how in blaze is such thing possible.

"Apparently, there was a footnote in Latin about the spell I didn't translate before casting it," Bonnie said. "It said the spell would get the result done but the wording would also be as if we were reading a television wikia from the internet. In other words, it will be as if our lives are a TV show."

Everyone looked astonished at the prospect.

"A TV Show?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Why?" Jeremy demanded. "Moreover, why would anyone want to watch our lives on TV?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know but at any rate, the information here could help us find Stefan now that he sold himself to Klaus to save Damon. We called you all to start reading but it seems the articles come on random sequence so it might take us a while to find Stefan's location."

"And what is the name of the wikia?" Caroline asked.

The two showed them the screen of the laptop.

"You got to be kidding me," Elena murmured.

"The Vampire Diaries," Matt read in a scandalized tone. "Our lives are known on TV like if a vampire wrote them in a diary?"

"So it seems," Damon said and couldn't help but snicker. "Must have been Saint Stefan's handiwork."

"That's so lame," Jeremy said firmly.

"Yeah and where are the werewolves in the title?" Tyler asked as he crossed his arms. "What am I then? Chopped liver?"

"I think is pretty cool," Caroline confessed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Of course you do," Bonnie said with a faint smile.

"So, who is going to read first?" Alaric asked.

"I casted the spell so I think I should do the honors," Bonnie said.

No one disagreed and Bonnie clicked the bottom on random articles. She paused for a moment and then she read aloud.

"The title for the first one is **Letters**," Bonnie said.

There was a short silence before everyone told Bonnie to go on.

"**Over the course of the series, a few ****letters ****have been written."**

Matt snorted, still finding it far from amusing that their lives could ever be considered a TV series.

"**John's Letter**** was written by John Gilbert to his daughter Elena in **_**The Sun Also Rises**_**."**

Elena suddenly had to blink back tears as she remembered the last things her father ever told her. Jeremy held her hand to reassure her.

"**He wrote it after Bonnie magically linked him and Elena so that she could live after Klaus' sacrifice ritual and it gave her a chance to not come back as a vampire. However, for the spell to work and for Elena to live, John had to die. Knowing that he would never talk to Elena again, he wrote the letter and gave it to Jeremy to pass along to Elena, including his ring."**

Bonnie paused. She still felt kind of guilty for making that spell. She knew it was John's decision but he is still dead because of her and she didn't like that. The young witch sighed and read on.

_**Elena,**_

_**It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task. And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I am haunted by how things might have turned out differently if I had been more willing to hear your side of things. For me it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this: whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same, as I've always loved you and always will.**_

There was a long silence at that. Most of them hated John but they knew he seek redemption in the end by saving Elena. Damon would never say it aloud but he felt really bad for not trusting Elijah and feeding Elena his blood. If he hadn't been so bloody impulsive maybe Elena would still have a parent alive. Bonnie broke the silence when she started reading again.

"**Elijah's Letter**** was written by Elijah to Elena in **_**All My Children.**_

Elena frowned. "Elijah has never given me a letter."

"Then this must be information of the future the spell indicated," Bonnie said and eagerly kept reading.

"**He wrote it to express his regrets about what he had done during the episode."**

"Episode? Seriously?" Matt asked as he shook his head. "Our lives are subdivided into episodes?"

"Apparently," Caroline said chuckling. "Now shut up so we can learn more."

_**Elena,**_

_**Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand it, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret.**__**Always and forever.**_

_**Elijah.**_

Elena smiled sadly. Elijah may have turned against them in the end but she couldn't really stay mad at him. He is right; she understands the value of family and if she had been in his position she probably would have also done despicable things to protect her family.

"Elijah is such a gentleman," Caroline said dreamily.

"Hey!" Tyler complained and gave his girlfriend a mock-glare.

Bonnie laughed and kept reading.

"**Alaric's Letter**** was written by Alaric Saltzman in **_**Break On Through**_**."**

_**Jeremy,**_

_**If anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring; let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin.**_

There was a worried silence as Alaric and Jeremy stared at each other.

"What does it means if anything happens to you?" Jeremy asked concerned. "And what of the rings and the council?"

"I don't know," Alaric said frustrated. "But it doesn't sound like something I would normally say."

"We are on good terms with the council now, though, right?" Elena asked as she looked at Caroline. "Had your mother said anything?"

She shook her head. "Not after I explained things to her. It took a while but I got her to calm down."

Damon frowned. "Then I guess this must be a future problem. Still, I will check on the Council first chance I got to see if there is anyone who is threat."

"And what would you find someone who is?" Caroline asked in a judgy tone. "Rip his heart out?"

Damon shrugged. "Whatever works. Keep going Wicked Witch of the West."

Bonnie glared at him before continuing.

"**Pastor's Letter**** was written by Pastor Young to his daughter before he killed himself." **

Elena gasped. "Pastor Young will kill himself?" She asked in horror.

"Why on earth would he?" Jeremy muttered in shock.

"Poor April," Matt said sadly.

"We need to stop that from happening," Caroline declared.

Then her eyes shone.

"Hey, if we learn future events with this magic wikia maybe we could learn how people in the future would die and we could save them!" She said excitedly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**Dear April,**_

_**I'm sorry for what you're going through. What I did was a necessary sacrifice, and I'm afraid it's only the first of many more sacrifices to come. There's always been an evil that spread through Mystic Falls, but now a greater one is coming. My death is but the first in the war ahead. I will see you again when we all find our salvation.**_

_**Until then, I love you.**_

_**Dad.**_

"Greater evil?" Alaric said like chewing the words to taste them better. "Doesn't this town have had enough evil as it is?"

"You would think," Damon said. "Personally, I am more worried about the war part."

"He sounds like he believes he will come back from the dead," Matt pointed out. "You think he will?"

Nobody answered.

**Tyler's Letter**** was written by Tyler to Caroline. He sent it to Matt in a package in "Bring It On". **

_**Dear Car,**__**I miss you more than I can put into words. But I know as long as Klaus is alive, I can't come home. He won't stop trying to kill me. And you won't stop trying to protect me. Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I left Matt the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways that I can't anymore. I will always love you.**_

"No!" Caroline cried. "You can't leave me, Tyler!"

Tyler immediately hugged her. "I won't," He promised. "I don't know why Klaus would want me dead but we will stop that from happening."

Matt sighed. He knew it was him that decided to break up with Caroline but it still kind of bothers him to see her with his best friend. But right now, he doesn't really care about that. He just hopes Klaus doesn't break them apart with violence or otherwise.

Bonnie waited for Caroline to calm down before reading again.

**Katherine's Letter ****was written by Katherine to Klaus in **_**Pictures of You**_** after he refused to pardon her through Elijah's request.**

Damon scowled. "That lying bitch tried to get Elijah to be her lawyer?"

"Seems like it," Elena huffed in distaste.

_**Klaus,**_

_**I hear Elijah has refused you the cure, and in return you have refused my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I have caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Devereux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you.**_

_**Love, and hate.**_

_**Katerina.**_

"Hmm, you think this Jane-Anne Devereux knows another way to kill Klaus?" Alaric asked, wondering if there might be a way to avenge Jenna.

"We could always go to New Orleans and ask her," Jeremy stated.

"Hmm, I hadn't return to New Orleans since 1942," Damon said thoughtfully. "It sure was a city to party."

Caroline blinked. "Then why hadn't you returned in 70 years if it was your kind of city?" She asked.

"Let's just say I left a loose end in that city I don't really want meet again," Damon said cuttingly. "Keep reading."

"That was the last letter of the article," Bonnie replied. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yes" Everyone said.

* * *

**Well, this is it. Was it a good start? Do you have tips for improvement? Do you have suggestions for articles? Review and let me know!**

**Also, before any Klaroline fans complain about the scene during Tyler's letter, remember that at this point in time Klaus and Caroline hadn't shared any sweet moment yet. So, it's still Forwood at the core right now. No disrespect to the shippings at all.**


End file.
